


Realisations

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, First Times, M/M, Romance, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realises what he almost lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

## Realisations

#### by LadyTaevyn

  
Characters not mine, I just decided to take them off the shelf and play with them for a bit. I'll put them back when I'm done, I promise.   
I'd like to dedicate this to my husband who asks "Why does it always have to be a Gay thing?" No beta, so no one to thank.  
Post Sen Too Pt. 2.   


* * *
    
    
          No heartbeat.  No breathing.  He was gone, Sandburg was dead.  The ambulance crew quickly pushed Jim out of the way getting to work.  Their only job now was to try whatever they could to save this man.  Jim just stood there not knowing what to do, where to go.  Not really sensing anything.  With his guide gone what was the use?  Then it all came rushing back.  Sound first and the sound he heard was pure music to his ears.  Thump-thump thump-thump.  A heartbeat sluggish now but Jim would know that beat anywhere.  Blair.  Jim turned quickly knowing he had to get on the ambulance before it rode away.  Knowing he had to be there when Blair came back.  Jim hauled himself into the vehicle just before the doors closed.  He didn't need machines to tell him Blair's heart was beating again.  They were just back round noise as were the voices of the crew.  Jim had gotten a tight grip on Blair's hand and it was going to take an act of God to loosen it.  In the end it was a doctor.
         "Sir, you need to let us check him out.  I need you to sit out here.  As soon as he's stable we'll let you know."  Then Blair was gone again.  What felt like forever later the same doctor found Jim pacing like a caged cat.  
            "Sir, is your name Jim Ellison?" Jim merely nodded.  The doctor continued "Ok Jim you can follow me and I'll take you to see your friend.  He's stable, got mild hypothermia, no brain damage though.  He's one lucky kid if you ask me.  With the amount of water we pumped out of him... well anyway here we are don't be surprised if he doesn't say much he barely told us his name and asked for you.  I think he's in shock.  We're going to keep him at least a couple of days keep an eye on him."
            Jim quickly thanked the man and walked into Blair's room.  What he saw there shocked him.  Blair was a shadow, pale, drawn, and too small.  When he realized someone else was in the room Blair turned his head and Jim saw fear in his eyes.  Only for a second when he recognized it was Jim Blair relaxed.  Jim pulled a chair over to sit in but that wasn't close enough.  Lowering the rail on the bed Jim looked at Blair the question asked and answered no words needing to be said.  Blair moved just to make room for Jim to plaster himself against Blair's back.  Strong arms wound around the frail body.  Jim's hand came to rest over the strong steady heartbeat.  Jim laid his head on the pillow right next to Blair's and whispered soft soothing sounds to the younger man.  They fell asleep like that, tangled around each other both needing the reassurance of life.  Jim was awoken by a nurse who had come to check on Blair's stats.  He sat up blearily hearing her say, "Sir visiting hours are over.  You are going to have to leave."  Jim eased himself away from the sleeping man got off the bed and said in a flat tone that was known to make hardened criminals cry, "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not leaving.  I almost lost him once.  I'm not going anywhere till he's well enough to come with me."  The nurse, realizing she had been put in her place quickly left the room.  Jim turned all five senses up quickly cataloguing Blair.  He was awake.
            "Jim, I'm cold come back to bed."  The pleading tone was almost Jim's undoing, slowly he eased next to Blair resuming the protective position he had taken earlier.  As they drifted back to sleep Blair heard the statement he'd been waiting what seemed like forever to hear.  It was mumbled but clear as day to the guide. 
            "Love you Blair, rest now. I'm here."  That was all Blair needed, and he did rest then.
    

* * *

End Realisations by LadyTaevyn: willow_faerie_20@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
